Echo
Echo is an Oread (Mountain Nymph), who is the female protagonist in the episode, Echo and Narcissus. Synopsis Echo and Narcissus Echo, speaks to three of her Nymph friends about the handsome man, Narcissus, who hunts in their domain, and that she knows a secret about him, though tells them she will not reveal this, until they all assemble again. She jogs away from them to see Zeus, King of the Gods, in the meadow, accompanied by another Nymph, who puts a garland of flowers on her head. Echo is charmed to see the two romantically involved. In the sky, she spots Hera riding a cloud. Realizing that this Elf's life is in danger, if Hera sees her with Zeus, she decides to call out to Hera, and distracts her in various ways, offering to show her to the forest. She also steps on Hera's dress, making her fall to the ground, when she tries to walk away. But Hera, does not allow herself to be distracted by the unusually clingy Nymph, determined to track down Zeus. When Echo pretends to have a stomach ache, she hugs Hera's legs, but Hera kicks her away and then shouts "Get away from me!". Zeus overhears this, recognizing that Hera is very close to him and in panic, quickly transports himself and his secret lover to another location, so Hera will not find out of this affair. On the other hand, Echo is hugging Hera's legs and complaining of a stomach ache, who suspiciously, asks her if she happens to be hiding anything away from her, Echo accidentally, mumbles out that Zeus is cheating on her and a wrathful Hera, curses her to only mimic the words other people say, in revenge. Alone, Echo ventures out to see the three elves she spoke to previously again, but realizes that she cannot talk according to her will, Echo falls on the floor. And is approached by the three, who tell her she arrived later than they expected. Echo tries to respond to them, but can only copy their words, due to Hera's curse, her three friends most likely thinking Echo was willingly mimicking them, leave her in annoyance. Echo contemplates her situation and walks alone ahead. She then hears the voice of her crush Narcissus and spies on him, whilst he is calling out his friends. She ends up copying several of his sentences, including "Here I am" and "I'm over here". He says to the voice, to come back home with him, mistaking it to be that of his friend, touched by this, Echo cries tears of joy. Echo approaches Narcissus, but he stops her, realizing that she is not who he thought she was, then asks her why she is imitating him, in annoyance, he leaves, after telling the girl to, get lost, which Echo repeats. Echo then cries because she had a chance to confess her feelings to Narcissus, but couldn't. Nemesis, Goddess of Retribution, feeling compassion on her, approaches Echo and tells her that she is well aware of her situation, and that she is unable to un-do Hera's curse, but can help her get revenge on Narcissus for not loving her in return. Echo refuses such an offer, preferring to hide away from Narcissus, then hurt him and runs into the distance. Later on, one of Echo's friends admits her love for Narcissus, to him, but he rejects her. She and a group of Elves visit Nemesis to ask her for revenge on the egotistical Narcissus, on behalf of the Elf he rejected, Nemesis agrees to help and also tells them about Echo, a kind girl, who refused when she offered her revenge on Narcissus and tells them this same Nymph had been cursed by Hera, for trying to protect another Elf. The Nymphs, visit, Echo and comfort her. Later that day, Nemesis casts a certain spell that makes Narcissus entranced by the image of a woman in the pond, who closely resembles him. As he speaks of his love to the image, believing it to be a real person, a nearby Echo repeats him, saying 'I love you' and is joyed for finally being able to speak of her feelings for him. Nemesis turns her into an eternal spirit who will forever repeat the words of others, which would be known as an Echo. Meanwhile Narcissus, so in love with the image, jumps into the pond, in hopes of joining the "person" he fell in love with, but drowns to death. He becomes a flower on the edge of the pond, which is named after him and is better known as the Daffodil. Appearance Echo is a Nymph, she is of average height, with pale skin, violet eyes, and dark red hair, typically worn in two buns with purple ribbons. She wears a knee length orange dress and a red belt, tied in a bow at the back of her dress with brown sandals. Personality Echo was a free spirited Nymph, who liked hanging out with her friends. Nemesis considers her a kind individual, for protecting somebody's else's life and refusing Nemesis' help to get revenge on Narcissus. Trivia The definition of Echo, according to Google is: a sound or sounds caused by the reflection of sound waves from a surface back to the listener. In Greek Mythology, she was loved by the wilderness and shepherding God, Pan and had two daughters with him named Iynx and Ianthe. In the original tale of Echo and Narcissus, there is no mention of Nemesis, turning her into a spirit. Instead Echo almost completely fades away after Narcissus dies, the only remnant of her being her voice. Also, in the original tale,Zeus seemed to visit the Oreads several times, to court with some of them and told Echo to distract Hera. In the anime, Echo decides to distract Hera by her own accord.